Final Fantasy VII: Last Order
by Sephiroth of Akatsuki
Summary: Well, Here's my adaptation of Final Fantasy VII: Last Order... Enjoy. It's kind of short so...meish sorry


セフィロス

BY: SEPHIROTH OF AKATSUKI

Prologue: THE TRUTH 

"If it wasn't for what happened 5 years ago, their fate wouldn't

be so twisted. –Tseng

"Why? Why are you guys doing this?" Sephiroth turned the cutting edge of his katana towards him. "St-." Sephiroth slashed and killed the man. The entire town was in flames. Sephiroth looked toward the charred sky. "Well, I'll come pick you up now, mother…" Sephiroth's sword was still in Tifa's father's body when she arrived at the reactor. "T-Tifa…that man, they say he was a hero, but he is only a murderer. Everyone is dead." "Y-You must stop him Tifa…Please." He died after a few seconds. Tifa's eyes were bulging. "I hate it all. Shinra, SOLDIER, Sephiroth." She took up Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth was heading up the stairs, toward the room that said "JENOVA" above it. He got inside, and saw the lifeless calamity in a glass tube filled with Mako. "Mother…" He touched the glass with his hand. "SEPHIROTH!!!" Tifa screamed.

Chapter 1: The INSPECTION

It was pouring outside. The dirt road leading to Nibelheim was muddy, and the truck going through it was having trouble moving. "Sephiroth?" Cloud said. "…." "What?" Sephiroth replied coldly. "What was our mission?" Sephiroth sighed. "Do you pay attention?" "God, you are worthless." "We have to inspect every Mako reactor surrounding Midgar." "Today, we have to inspect our reactor in Nibelheim." "That's my home town." Cloud said. "So? What does it matter to me?" Sephiroth replied. Nibelheim is a very small town. It only has 1,000 or so residents. The only things that make it well-known are the Reactor and The Shinra Mansion, where the infamous Shinra Scientist, Hojo, carried out his "experiments." "It hasn't changed at all…" Cloud said somberly. Sephiroth was silent, as he always is. The 1st class SOLDIER, Zack, was waiting for them at the fountain. "Cloud, Sephiroth." "It is good to see the two of you again." Cloud looked at Zack. "How have you been?" Cloud asked. Zack did not reply. "I'm going to see my mother." Cloud said. "I'll see you in the morning." "Sephiroth." Zack said. "I've gotten the local, Tifa Lockheart, to be our guide to the Reactor." Sephiroth said nothing. "Shall we go?" Tifa said, stroking her long hair. They took the long mountain path to the Reactor. In 20 Minutes, they reached it. "We're here." "Come on, Cloud." "Let's go inside." Sephiroth said. "Zack, you stay out here with Tifa." Zack nodded. Cloud and Sephiroth ascended the flights of stairs, and in time, they reached a room full of tubes with Mako glowing in them. "Well, I'm going to look to see if this place is in order." Sephiroth said. Sephiroth checked each of the tubes, and after a minute, he stopped abruptly. "…Cloud." He said. "Come here." Cloud ran over. "What's the problem?" "You see this tube? Look inside…" Cloud peered in, only to see a hideously deformed face staring back at him. He jumped back, startled. "What happens when Mako condenses, Cloud?" "Let's see….I know this….Oh yeah! It becomes Materia!" "And what happens when it condenses further?" Cloud was silent. "This man was human…well once anyway. Hojo has taken people against their will, and put them in these Mako tubes to create a more 'enhanced' being." After saying his sentence, Sephiroth's eyes became dilated. He kneeled down to the floor, and grabbed his head, sweating. "No…Not me too…" "I…Was I…" "I have to learn the truth."

Chapter 2: CROSSING THE LINE 

"And there he spent countless days and nights, in pursuit of self in the Shinra Mansion" –FFVII Narration

Two days after his ordeal, Sephiroth went to the basement laboratory of the Shinra mansion. He spent hours reading countless inaccurate reports leftover from Shinra. After another few days, Cloud decided to go see what Sephiroth was doing. He went down to the basement. "Sephiroth ? "…..." He gave a devilish grin. "Cloud…I know….my existence." "Existence?" "2000 years ago, a calamity, Jenova, landed on this Earth. She was found in a geological stratum." "From what Hojo told me as a child, he said that this 'Jenova' was my mother." "I was a creation from her genes." Cloud was stunned. Sephiroth turned to Cloud, and smiled evilly. "I'm going…." He put his katana to his side and ascended the stairs. Cloud was shocked and clueless. Having no idea what he just took in, he sat down. After an hour, Cloud left the basement. When he got outside, the only thing he saw was death. Everywhere. Nibelheim was in flames. Cloud ran back to what was left of his home, and saw his mother's lifeless body on the floor. Cloud kneeled down and cried. "S-Sephiroth…did this…." "W-Why are you guys doing this?" Sephiroth turned the cutting edge of his katana toward him. "St-." Sephiroth slashed and killed the man. He looked up toward the charred sky. "Well…I'll come pick you up now, mother." "Hello?" Tifa yelled. There was a groan. Tifa's father lay dying. "Father!" She ran to him. "T-Tifa. That man. They say he was a hero. He's crazy. Everyone's dead." "You must…stop…him" He died after a few seconds. She noticed Sephiroth's katana lying next to him. "Shinra…SOLDIER…Sephiroth." I hate it all. She took up his katana and went to the reactor. Sephiroth ascended the flights of stairs, and went toward the room with "JENOVA" written above it. He went inside, and saw the calamity's body inside a glass tube filled with Mako. "Mother…" He touched the glass with his hand. "SEPHIROTH!!!!" Tifa screamed. Sephiroth smiled, and turned to her. "Well…You're the guide from before." "You killed my father!" "I'll send you to hell!" She charged at him. He grabbed her arm, reclaimed his sword, and slashed her, nearly killing her. She fell to the bottom of the stairs. "Cloud…You said you'd help me if I was in a pinch." "Sephiroth!" Zack screamed. "Another interruption…" He turned around once more. Zack held his Buster Sword (A massive blade) in hand. "Why? Why did you kill the villagers? Answer me Sephiroth!" "….." He laughed. "Shinra lied to me." "I served all those years, and I've only been used!" "Die you traitor!" He swung his katana at Zack, getting into a blade-lock. "I am the chosen existence that is to become this planet's ruler!" He kicked him in the stomach and stabbed him. He lay injured. "S-Sephiroth you---" He went unconscious. "Now…" He turned to cut the tube and take Jenova when he felt a blade pierce him in the back. It was Cloud. The lowly Shinra grunt had gutted him with Zack's sword. "Sephiroth, I respected you. You were my hero." Cloud ran back down the stairs to attend to TIfa. But, Sephiroth was not dead. Using whatever strength he had left, he cut the head off Jenova and descended the stairs. Cloud was shocked to see that Sephiroth was still alive. Sephiroth was covered in his own blood. He looked at Cloud, and gave him a dark smile. "Die….You traitor." He slashed Cloud. Cloud blacked out. "Mother, come with me, to the promised land." Sephiroth jumped into the Lifestream (The source of Mako)

Chapter 3: THE AFTERMATH

"Well…." Hojo said, staring at Cloud and Zack. "They are fine specimens." "Take them to The Shinra Mansion." "Yes sir." The Shinra SOLDIERs picked them up in stretchers, and took them away. "Hee Hee…. Sephiroth is dead. For now….." Hojo said to himself, with a wicked grin.

TO BE CONTINUED IN FINAL FANTASY 7 (I will be glad to give you a preview of what happens immediately after, if you wish)


End file.
